


Just a little something I wrote while I was bored

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV), Descendants (Disney Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheshire Cat Harry Hook, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kitsune Harry Potter AKA Hadrian Peverell, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: ONESHOT ABOUT THE RED WEDDING





	Just a little something I wrote while I was bored

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONESHOT

Hadrian Peverell, Harry Hook and Jackson Whittemore sit in the Conservatory of the Halliwell Manor looking through the Halliwell Book of Shadows to add information to their own Book of Shadows, Hadrian suddenly out of nowhere gets a premonition, in the premonition they are in some sort of hall where he sees men gets slaughtered, a giant wolf being killed and a woman's throat being slit open, he then sees a man (who Hadrian recognizes immediately) with several crossbow bolts in his back being stabbed in the heart after the man who is stabbing him says "the Lannisters send their regards" The scene then changes to men in a camp being killed and the man who was stabbed without his head and with the wolf's head nailed to his body, he then sees other events in the aftermath of the Red Wedding and after the vision is finished Hadrian has the urge to vomit in disgust at what he's seen. He actually does in a bucket that Harry had conjured as the Halliwell sisters, all four of them, enter the room with concerned looks, Hadrian shares what he saw via the mind link to the other two males who all growl at what they'd see. Phoebe asks them all "what happened ? are you OK ?"

"NO, I am angry" replies Hadrian before he asks "how do you deal with what you see ?"

"what did you see ?" asks Prue calmly and nicely and Hadrian tells them all everything he had seen before he asks "we're stopping the slaughter, right ? and the events that happen after it ?" looking not like himself, he looks upset.

"yea, but we're not going to kill anyone" replies Prue before Piper asks "how are we going to get there and what's the plan ?"

"we need to get Cole and Leo, we'll need them" says Hadrian before he says "I have a plan, Jackson, Harry and I will deal with the men in the hall while the rest of you deal with the other men, after the other men had been defeated, you meet us back at the hall"

"no, you should bring one of us with you" says Prue before she orders them "choose which one you want with you" The three teenagers think about it for a moment using their mind link before they look at each, nod, turn to Prue and reply in unison "Paige"

"me ? why ?"

"you can call for their weapons when they try to attack us" replies Hadrian

"so we're using our powers ?" Harry asks Hadrian.

"we use everything we have,including our powers and our creature forms"

"just don't kill anyone, no killing, we're also going to use our powers, but we'll be knocking the enemy out" says Prue.

"yes, Prue" replies the three teenage boys rolling their eyes. Cole and Leo arrive, Hadrian and the others tell them what's going on but Leo tells them that they should check with the Elders making Hadrian growl and tell Leo that it could be too late. Leo agrees with Hadrian and asks for the plan, Piper tells Leo and Cole the plan before they all leave the Manor using their various teleportting powers.

* * *

Once they arrive at the Twins they split into their two groups. Hadrian, Harry, Paige and Jackson head into the hall while invisible while Leo, Cole, Piper, Prue and Phoebe head to the camp.

* * *

Inside the hall the four take up a spot to hide. Hadrian in his beautiful Kitsune form (he has a pair of Black Fox Ears that have a red streak through his fur on both of his Fox ears, his eyes change to look like fox eyes that are bright green, Six Kitsune tails which each have a red streak through his fur, a set of sharp claws that are strong enough to cut through metal and his body becomes more feminine)is near the man who they are here to defend, he stays invisible.

Harry in his Cheshire Cat form (Harry has a pair of black cat ears which has a streak of blue through them, Harry grows a black tail that is stripes of blue around his tail, his finger nails grow longer, sharper and turn into claws that can cut through anything) is high up in the rafters watching them all, he's visible but hidden.

Jackson in his Kanima form (he has a long prehensile tail, his retractable claws are long and secrete venom that can paralyze victims for hours, he has scales on his arms, he has retractable fangs and he has slit reptilian eyes) is going around and slipping some of his venom into some the men's drinks, he stays invisible as he does this.

Paige is pretending to be one of the serving girls, hiding in plan sight ready to jump into action. They watch as the doors to the hall close and the musicians begin playing "The Rains of Castamere", which visibly makes the woman uneasy. The host rises to make a toast to Robb, and the woman, seated beside the traitor, notices that the latter is wearing mail under his clothing. Realizing they are in a trap, the woman slaps the traitor across the face and screams a warning to Robb which is also the signal for the four the jump into action as the host orders his men to attack but the men suddenly can not moved as Jackson had slipped some of his venom into their drinks, the musicians get up and go to shoot Robb in the back but as the bolts travel towards Robb, Paige yells holding out her hands "bolts" the bolts orb to her hands and she throws them towards one of the walls.

Everyone is shocked by what they had seen but Robb knows what it means and he asks Paige "where is Hadrian ?" knowing that Hadrian is close by.

"here" replies Hadrian appearing next to Walder Frey who Hadrian grabs and slams his head into the table before dispatching the other men at the table and he walks towards Robb. The traitor goes to attack the woman but is stopped when Harry jumps onto him from the rafters and starts clawing the traitor, Harry then grabs the traitor's head and slams his own head against his to knock the traitor out. He gets up, he then disappears from view as some men go to get him, he then reappears floating in the air. The men go to shoot him down, they suddenly feel a cut on the back of their neck, they turn to see Jackson before they fall to the floor.

Some men suddenly shoot bolts at Hadrian as his back is turned, Robb yells out "behind you" running towards Hadrian. Hadrian turns as the bolts fly towards him, Hadrian raises his hands, flicks them and the bolts stop. The men are shocked by Hadrian's power and they go to load more bolts but are killed by Robb who had grabbed the bolts and stabbed the men, till they are dead.

* * *

The battle is short but that's mostly thanks to the venom that Jackson had slipped into their drinks. After the small battle is over Robb goes to check on Hadrian, he touches Hadrian's stomach and asks "are they OK ?"

"yea, the litter are just fine" replies Hadrian, he then pecks Robb's lips but before they can truly celebrate the doors to the hall are suddenly blown up with a loud bang. They all turn to see Piper, Prue, Cole, Phoebe, Leo and a whole army of men at the door, the Halliwell sister move forward and go to check on their youngest sister before heading towards Hadrian who is carefully moved behind Robb who asks them "who are you three ?"

"they are the Halliwell sisters, they helped us, well, they defended your army while we dealt with the traitors in here" replies Hadrian stepping out from behind Robb before he says "they are helping Jackson, Harry and I with our magic" Robb turns to Hadrian and asks "why are they helping you three with your magic ?, you seem pretty good with it last time I saw you three"

"they were fighting demons without any training, we decided to teach them the ropes, the training also includes our youngest sister, Paige" replies Phoebe.

"is that dangerous ?" asks Robb before he says "fighting demons I mean"

"yea, it can be, especially if you go against a very powerful demon like they did when we had met" replies Piper.

"what do you mean ?" asks Robb in a protective way.

"we went up against Shax who was the Source's main assassin, Harry and I used our powers on him while Jackson tended to Prue and Piper who had been thrown through an actual wall, Jackson had called for our whitelighter who turned out to be Piper's husband, Leo" replies Hadrian.

"I have a question" says Robb's mother.

"yes ?" asks Hadrian.

"who are you ?, who are you to my eldest son ?" asks Robb's mother.

"my name is Hadrian Peverell-Stark, I'm Robb's husband"

"as are Harry and I" replies Jackson as he hides his tail, fangs, scales and claws.

"yea, but you're not the one having a fucking litter" Hadrian says to Jackson.

"I heard the litter comment before" says Paige before she asks "what are you talking about ?" Hadrian, Robb, Jackson, Harry, Leo and Prue are silent for a bit, Hadrian then replies "because I'm pregnant, with a litter of babies because of the whole Kitsune thing, Robb, Harry, Jackson, another guy and I got married before I got pregnant just as you know, well, in creature terms as well as the other traditions"

"what ?" yells Piper in outrage clearly protective of the teenager, she then asks Hadrian "you're pregnant ?"

"yep" smiles Hadrian.

"how many are you having ?" asks Phoebe.

"eight" replies Hadrian before he says "like I said, 'it's a fucking litter'" They all chuckle a bit.

They all start to gather up all the Freys who had been paralyzed by the Kanima venom, Prue sees the dead guys and says to the teenagers "I thought I told you three not to kill anyone"

"we didn't" replies the three in unison.

"I did" says Robb, he then explains why he did it which Prue understands. Robb's mother isn't happy about them but she realizes that Hadrian is carrying her grandchildren and she starts to get to know them. Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Leo, Paige and Cole head back to the Halliwell Manor while the rest stay behind. The three teenagers decide to send a message to the Lannisters, after Robb had cut the heads off of Walder Frey, Bolton Ramsey and everyone else who had been apart of the betrayal.

* * *

The three teenagers and Robb are in Robb's private tent when the teenagers tell Robb what they are going to, Robb doesn't like it but he accepts what they're going to do and gives the three teenagers the heads of Walder Frey and Roose Bolton before he says "take the head of Tywin Lannister, do it right in front of them all, to show them that Winter is Coming for House Lannister" he then says to the three "see if you can't rescue my sister, Sansa from them as well as my family's sword, Ice"

"as you wish, your grace" say the three in unison with a bow. Hadrian takes the head of Walder Frey while Jackson has the head of Roose Bolton, the three use their teleportation power. Hadrian Shimmers, Jackson Shreds out and Harry fades out.

* * *

They arrive in King's Landing, each has their own task, Hadrian is going to show the heads, Harry is going to find Ice and cut Tywin's head off with it and Jackson is going to rescue Sansa from Joffery.

Jackson walks through the corridors of the castle towards Sansa using a spell he had learnt, he sees that the door to her room is blocked by several guards so Jackson does something that no one would expect, he conjures a piece of chalk, he draws a door on the wall and chants

*"When you find your

path is Blocked,

All you have to do

is Knock" he knocks on the wall and a door opens, he enters through the door, he then uses something to make sure that the door stays open. He enters more into the room and he calls out softly "Sansa, are you here ?" a girl with red hair appears, she is holding a chair getting ready to attack before she asks "who are you ? why are you here ? how did you get in here ? did Joffery send you to hurt me ?"

"my name is Jackson Whittemore-Stark, in other words, I'm your brother-in-law, one of Robb's husbands" Sansa is shocked by what Jackson had told her before Jackson says "two of the other husbands and I are here for three reasons, the first reason is to rescue you, the second reason is to get the sword Ice and the third and last reason is to show Tywin that his plan failed and we're going to kill him in front of his family"

"are you going to kill the others ?" asks Sansa.

"not unless they threaten Hadrian, he's carrying your nieces and nephews at the moment" replies Jackson, he then says "come, my lady, we must meet up with Hadrian and Harry"

"of course" she replies, she then gathers up some of her things, they head out the door that Jackson had created which answers Sansa's question one how he got into her room. They meet up with a man with Raven Black hair and green eyes and another man who has dark brunet hair and light blue eyes, one has a bag and the other has her father's sword.

* * *

They head to the throne room, they stand at the door before they get some evil smirks and they kick the doors open in unison with a huge bang. Gaining the attention of the boy king who is on the throne as well as his mother, his grandfather, his uncle/father, the dwarf uncle (Tyrion), Lord Varys, Lord Baelish and the others. The three step forward and they say "the Starks has received your regards..." Tywin, Cersei, Joffery and a few others smirk "and send them back" Hadrian opens the bag with Roose and Walder's heads, Joffery is angry before Tywin goes to pick up the heads, Harry steps forward, with Ice and raises the sword as Jackson turns Sansa around and says "you don't need to see this" Harry swings the sword, cutting Tywin's head off much to everyone's shock. Hadrian grabs the head from the ground along with the other heads which he places back into the bag. Joffery yells "guards, get them" the guards charge towards the three teenagers and Sansa who all just disappear from the Throne Room hearing Cersei crying over the death of her father.

* * *

They reappear back at the Stark camp where Robb and his mother waits for them, when they reappear Catelyn runs towards them once she sees Sansa who she hugs tightly and starts thanking the three teenagers for saving Sansa, Harry hands Ice over to Robb who cleans the blood off of the sword and Hadrian presents the head of Tywin Lannister to Robb and the others, the men all cheer at the death of Tywin Lannister who had orchestrated the betrayal lead by House Frey and House Bolton.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS JUST SOMETHING I WROTE WHEN I WAS BORED. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.
> 
> SEND COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLEASE
> 
> WOULD YOU LIKE A ONESHOT OF HOW THEY ALL HAD MET AND FELL IN LOVE WHICH WILL REVEAL WHO THE FIFTH GUY IS. I'LL LET YOU GUESS WHO THE FIFTH GUY IS.


End file.
